


Der Schwarzmarkt

by Velence



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Black Markets, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: Rodney staunte nicht schlecht, als sich das Mysterium lüftete. Statt des erwarteten Geheimlabors stand er vor einer grünen Hanfplantage unter künstlichem Licht. Er kannte in erster Linie das krümmelige Endprodukt, aber die Blätter erkannte er sofort. Jemand pflanzte auf Atlantis Drogen an.





	Der Schwarzmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, ich wollte etwas über den Schwarzmarkt schreiben, weil es ihn mit Sicherheit gibt. Galaxien entfernt von Zuhause fehlt dies und das - und es gibt kein Onlineshopping!
> 
> Danke fürs Betalesen, prue!

Rodney tippte mit dem Fingernagel auf die Energieanzeige. Das Display blieb unverändert. Ausgerechnet in einem der äußeren Bereiche von Atlantis gab es einen ungewöhnlich hohen Energieverbrauch auf gleichmäßigem Niveau, der ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Er kratzte sich am Kinn. Die Atlantis Expedition wurde beständig in Atem gehalten, sodass noch nicht alle Räume erforscht worden waren. Einigen Bereichen des schwimmenden Stadtschiffs hatte der Dornröschenschlaf nicht gut getan, weshalb diese auch kaum genutzt wurden. Der Großteil der Expedition nutzte vor allem den Stadtkern rund um den Kontrollraum.

Womöglich hatte Rodney ein neues Labor, ein geheimes Projekt der Antiker, der Stadterbauer, entdeckt, das bis jetzt geschlummert hatte und durch irgendetwas aktiviert wurde. Seine Neugierde war auf jeden Fall geweckt. Sein Gehirn ratterte bereits die Fantasien und Möglichkeiten durch.

Radek sagte etwas, das er gar nicht mehr wahrnahm.

„Ja, ja“, nuschelte Rodney, winkte ab und erklärte, „Ich mache Pause.“

Radek sah ihm verwirrt nach. „Aber du hast doch gerade erst gegessen.“

„Zu wenig Zucker im Kaffee. Vertrage ich gar nicht!“ Rodney nahm seinen Laptop und verschwand zum nahe gelegenen Transporter.

Mit dem aufgeklappten Laptop folgte er der Karte zum gesuchten Raum. Die Gänge sahen aus wie überall auf Atlantis. Der einzige Unterschied zum Rest der Stadt war die unheimliche Stille. Rodney blieb vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen. Als er den Türöffner betätigte, geschah nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn. Jemand hatte den Raum verriegelt.

Aber er wäre nicht Rodney McKay, wenn er den Türöffner nicht manipulieren könnte. Mit einem leisen Zischen ging schließlich die Tür.

„Wow!“

Rodney staunte nicht schlecht, als sich das Mysterium lüftete. Statt des erwarteten Geheimlabors stand er vor einer grünen Hanfplantage unter künstlichem Licht. Er kannte in erster Linie das krümmelige Endprodukt, aber die Blätter erkannte er sofort. Jemand pflanzte auf Atlantis Drogen an.

Rodney ging näher heran und betrachtete das Grün von Nahem. Es waren bestimmt an die 500 Pflanzen. In der Zeitung hatte er vor einigen Jahren gelesen, dass man künstliche Farmen aufgrund des massiven Strombedarfs leicht enttarnen konnte. Ein auffälliger Verbrauch wurde schon mal der Polizei gemeldet. Dazu kamen noch die Bewässerungs- und Belüftungsanlagen. Trotz der Luftzirkulation war der Geruch charakteristisch.

„Botaniker…!“, sagte Rodney laut. Die Forscher hatten die Ausrüstung und den grünen Daumen, um so etwas zu betreiben. Die Samen dafür konnte man leicht schmuggeln.

Er fühlte sich wie Sherlock Holmes, der einem Verbrechen auf der Spur war.

Wem traute er den illegalen Anbau zu? Eigentlich jedem Botaniker. Warum beschäftigte man sich sonst mit Pflanzen? Rodney fiel kein triftiger Grund ein. Doktor Parrish kam ihm in den Sinn, aber er war nicht sicher, ob der Mann überhaupt Botaniker war. Für solche Wissenschaften interessierte sich Rodney nicht im Geringsten. Ihm war der Name lediglich als erstes eingefallen, weil er sich kürzlich über seine Inkompetenz geärgert hatte.

Langsam schritt er die Reihe ab. Am Ende stand ein Tisch mit allerlei Werkzeug – und fertig getrocknetes Marihuana. Ja, das kannte er definitiv. Das Zeug war konsumierbar. Rodney biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn er ein wenig einsteckte, würde das nicht auffallen.

Er nahm sich ein kleines Tütchen, ein paar Filter und etwas von den dünnen Blättchen, in denen man das Gras einrollte, und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Rodney sah sich um. Es gab keine Überwachungskameras, aber man konnte nie wissen. Bevor er ging, verriegelte er die Tür wieder ordnungsgemäß, damit sein kleiner Einbruch nicht auffiel. Nicht, dass er hier der Verbrecher war.

Während er gedankenverloren zum Transporter schlurfte, überlegte Rodney, was er weiter unternehmen sollte. Seit 2003 wurde Cannabis in seiner Heimat Kanada für eine medizinische Behandlung von Ärzten verschrieben. Es galt als relativ harmlose Droge, auch wenn die rechtliche Lage ein wenig anders aussah.

Erst würde Rodney sich heute Abend genüsslich die Kostprobe reinziehen, dann konnte er immer noch entscheiden, was zu tun war.

Das kleine Tütchen brannte in seiner Hosentasche, als hätte Rodney sich an Verbotenem vergriffen. Auf dem Flur zu seinem Arbeitsreich grüßte ihn Major Lorne. Rodney war alles andere als subtil und starrte ihn wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht an, ehe er eine verhaspelte Erwiderung hervorbrachte und schließlich raschen Schrittes floh. Er bemerkte nicht, wie ihm Lorne nachsah, den Kopf schüttelte und weiter seines Weges ging.

~~~

Rodney fand John in der Kantine unterhalb des Kontrollraums.

„Hast du zufällig ein Feuerzeug?“, fragte er ihn ohne Umschweife und Begrüßung.

„Hallo McKay, es ist auch schön, dich heute Abend hier zu sehen“, erwiderte John in seiner neckischen Art und ließ ihn sich gegenüber am Tisch Platz nehmen. „Bist du unter die Raucher gegangen?“ Er grinste.

„Hast du nun eins, oder nicht?“

„Nur, wenn du mir verrätst, wofür.“

Rodney legte sich fast über den Tisch. „Für einen Joint“, wisperte er.

John beugte sich vor: „Hast du Joint gesagt?“

„Psssssst!“

„Warum nimmst du nicht einen Bunsenbrenner? Außerdem sollte ein Feuerzeug in der persönlichen Ausrüstung vorhanden sein.“

Rodney richtete sich abrupt auf. „Wieso habe ich nicht daran gedacht?“

„Das fragst du mich. Du bist schließlich das Genie.“ John schmunzelte.

„Ja, natürlich, ich bin das Genie und ohne mich wären selbstmörderische Typen wie du schon längst mausetot. Jawohl.“

„Jawohl.“ John lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl seitlich zurück und legte seinen rechte Oberarm auf dem Stuhlrücken ab. Es fehlte noch, dass er breitbeinig da saß. Er war einfach cool, was Rodney ihm manchmal neidete. Und dazu hatte er noch Erfolg bei Frauen. Es lag vermutlich auch an seinen tollen, schwarzen Stehaufmännchen-Haaren, die im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen nicht ausdünnten. Allerdings war Rodneys Ego zu groß, als dass er unter der Eitelkeit seines langsamen Haarverlustes viel leiden musste. „Also, wo hast du das Zeug her?“

„Ich habe meine Verbindungen“, gab sich Rodney geheimnisvoll, verschränkte die Arme und fixierte ihn böse. „Du könntest mich bei Elizabeth anschwärzen.“

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „McKay… erstens hast du es mir bereits erzählt. Zweitens: Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Und drittens interessiert mich nur, wann du ihn rauchen wirst.“

„Nun ja… ich dachte an gleich. Mir fehlte nur das Feuer.“

„Super. Ich hatte nichts Besseres vor.“ John klatschte mit den Händen auf die Oberschenkel und sprang auf. „Lass uns gehen.“

Rodney stammelte leisen Protest herunter, bis er einsah, dass John schon sein Mitwisser war und es sich zu zweit unterhaltsamer entspannte. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich zu Rodneys Quartier, wobei sich ihre Schultern im Gehen ab und zu berührten. John wusste, dass die meisten auf Atlantis ihre Freundschaft nicht kapierten, da sie augenscheinlich zu verschieden waren.

Auf dem Weg erzählte Rodney großmütig, dass er an der Uni mal gekifft hatte, aber dies schon etliche Jahre zurücklag. Am Ziel angekommen zog sich John die festen Militärstiefel und Socken, die er fast immer trug, unter den wachsamen Augen von Rodney aus.

„Warum?“ Rodney soufflierte mit den Händen.

„Weil ich auf dem Bett sitzen will, wenn wir chillen“, erklärte John.

Das schien durchaus einleuchtend. Rodney erinnerte sich, wie er im berauschten Zustand gerne ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag und sich Musik anhörte oder sich eine Pizza reinpfiff. Das war eine ziemlich geile Zeit.

„Also hast du es schon mal gemacht?“

„Hab früher recht viel geraucht. Ein bisschen gekifft, bis ich zu Air Force bin, danach nur noch in Gesellschaft.“

„Ich habe nie geraucht. Beim ersten Mal habe ich viel zu tief gezogen und einen phänomenalen Hustenanfall bekommen. Es war scheußlich.“ Rodney holte eine Decke und Riegel hervor und warf sie auf das Bett. „Ich war nie groß an Alkohol und Drogen interessiert, aber Kiffen… man reagiert stark auf Musik, besonders wenn man sie ohnehin liebt. Leider bekomme ich davon auch wahnsinnigen Heißhunger.“ Er klopfte sich aufs Bäuchlein, das dank der vielen Reisen durch das Sternentor kleiner geworden war. Es zahlte sich aus, nicht nur im stillen Kämmerchen zu forschen, andererseits konnten solche Expeditionen sehr gefährlich für die Gesundheit sein.

John schlurfte zum Bett hinüber. „Bist du sicher, dass du deinen geheimen Vorrat mit mir teilen willst? Cappuccino! Schokolade!“ Er schaute sich die Riegel an.

„Bilde dir nicht ein, dass das alles ist.“

„Dein Gras-Dealer liefert auch Süßkram?“, fragte John neugierig.

„Was? Nein. Das wäre doch irgendwie komisch...“, meinte Rodney und beugte sich nach unten, um ebenfalls die Schuhe auszuziehen, damit John sein verräterisches Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Würde er nur ein bisschen weiterbohren, könnte er seine Entdeckung vermutlich nicht lange für sich behalten. Es war eh schon blöd, ihn überhaupt einzuweihen. Allerdings freute Rodney sich über die Gesellschaft.

John zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. Er wackelte mit seinen nackten Zehen.

Rodney reichte ihm den krüppelig gedrehten Joint und das Feuerzeug. „Denkst du, die Antiker hatten nie Sex im Bett? In der ganzen Stadt gibt es vor allem Einzelbetten.“ Er machte John den Schneidersitz nach.

„Für Sex reicht die Größe.“ John verzog ahnungslos den Mund. „Also vom Bett. Vielleicht ist es für Beziehungen sogar besser, wenn man in getrennten Betten schläft oder gar in getrennten Quartieren.“

Rodney grummelte unzufrieden mit der Antwort. „Weißt du, ich dachte, wir würden Pornografie, schlechtes Fernsehen oder andere Freizeitbeschäftigungen der Antiker entdecken, aber das hält sich in Grenzen. Ein paar Highlights, aber sonst… Ich meine, du kannst bei Wikipedia nachlesen, wie Menschen es miteinander tun, auch ohne den Zweck, sich fortzupflanzen. Es gibt Schundblätter, Stripclubs und so weiter. Prostitution ist das älteste Gewerbe der Welt. Sex verkauft alles Mögliche. Das Leben auf der Erde ist versext – und hier finden wir nichts.“

„Willst du sehen, wie Aliens Sex haben?“ John dachte an Thor. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie die kleinen, grauen Asgard sich fortpflanzten, die Stephen Spielbergs E.T. nahe kamen. Mit dem Feuerzeug zündet er den Joint an und sah zu, wie das Ende glimmte.

„Antiker sind humanoid. Ich würde schon einen Blick reinwerfen, wenn wir Pornos finden würden.“ Rodney ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen. Sie waren schon ein paar attraktiven Außerirdischen begegnet, die vor allem auf John flogen. Er spekulierte, dass John einige sexuelle Abenteuer in der Pegasus-Galaxie gehabt hatte, während Rodney auf dem Trockenen saß. Die meiste Zeit war es ihm gleich, weil das Leben hier so aufregend war. Es gab viel Wichtigeres als Sex mit austauschbaren Menschen – oder Aliens.

„Eine hochentwickelte Kultur wie die der Antiker könnte aus der Pornografie herausgewachsen sein“, schlug John vor.

Rodney konnte es sich kaum vorstellen, aber in der fernen Galaxie war fast alles möglich.

„Es gibt eine Datenbank mit Filmen von der Erde...“, erwähnte John wie beiläufig und nahm den ersten Zug.

„Was?“, stieß Rodney schnappatmend hervor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer sie mitgebracht hat, aber seit wir wieder Kontakt zur Erde haben, macht die Info die Runde.“

„Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?“, empörte sich Rodney.

Gras rauchen war wie Fahrrad fahren. John genoss den bekannten Geschmack. Die Erwartung der Wirkung war fast angenehmer als das Rauchen selbst. „Na ja, wenn du an das hier kommst, solltest du vom Schwarzmarkt auf Atlantis wissen...“

Rodneys Mund klappte auf und zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Natürlich tauschte man Lebensmittel, Musik, Serien und Filme, oder tat anderen Gefälligkeiten, um das Objekt der Begierde zu kommen. Kaffeerationen und Süßigkeiten waren solche Objekte, für die Rodney sich, wenn auch ungern, ins Zeug legte.

Er schnappte nach Luft, bevor er fragte: „Was noch? Frauen, Alkohol, Drogen? Gibt es… Frauen, die…?“

John reichte ihm den Joint. „Ich würde es nicht käuflichen Sex nennen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere. One-Night-Stands sind nicht ungewöhnlich.“

Vorsichtig zog Rodney an dem Joint. Er war kein großer Charmeur. Seine bissige Art schreckte Menschen, besonders Frauen, ab. Einige Mitarbeiter konnten ihn nicht ausstehen, aber dass er nichts von dem Porno-Archiv wusste, das war doch nicht normal. Jemand musste es vor ihm versteckt haben.

„Zeig sie mir!“ Rodney drückte John die Tüte in die Hand, sprang auf und holte seinen Laptop aufs Bett.

„McKay…“, protestierte John, tauschte aber wieder mit ihm. Er hatte die Datenbank schnell geöffnet. Eine Kopie einer Website, verschlüsselt und getarnt. Rodney nahm sich vor, später den Herausgeber ausfindig zu machen. Es war unter seinem Genie, dass jemand ihn austrickste. Später würde er auch einen genaueren Blick auf die Videos werfen. Mit John zusammen konnte er sich keine Sexvideos ansehen. Das war zu intim. Zu gefährlich. Spätestens dann würde seinem Teammitglied auffallen, dass Rodney auf ihn stand.

Allein bei dem Gedanken begannen Rodneys Ohren zu glühen.

John erzählte ihm vom Schwarzmarkt, vom selbstgebrannten Alkohol, den die Athosianer besser herstellten, von den Tauschgeschäften, von den Gefälligkeiten und der Gerüchteküche. Er war ganz offenkundig besser im Bilde als Rodney. Als dieser nach seiner Rolle fragte, verharmloste John seine Rolle. Er war der oberste Militär auf Atlantis und musste sich verantwortungsvoll verhalten. Er duldete die Geschäfte unter der Hand, auch weil er davon profitierte.

Eigentlich war John viel zu locker für einen Air Force-Mann, sah zu oft weg, wenn er hätte verpfeifen sollen. Rodney schätzte das an ihm, obwohl es auch negative Stimmen bei den John untergebenen Männern und Frauen gab, waren die meisten sehr zufrieden mit ihm. Die Loyalität in der Atlantis Expedition war stark.

John rutschte hinauf zum Kopfteil, lehnte sich mit einer Schulter dagegen und streckte die Beine schräg auf dem Bett aus. Er gab zu, dass er nichts davon hielt, mit jemanden zu schlafen, mit dem auf täglich arbeitete. Was, wenn unschön endete?

Rodney seufzte und knabberte an einem Riegel. Er registrierte verwundert, wie redselig John war. Er musste kaum nachfragen, um ihn im Gegensatz zu sonst zum Reden zu bewegen. Das blöde Verbot der Verbrüderung mit seinen Leuten war natürlich auch so ein Ding, dass seiner Fantasieaffäre mit John im Weg stand. 

Nachdem sie fast bis zum Stummel das Marihuana zwischen einander hatten hin- und hergehen lassen, legte Rodney den Rest sicher ab und streckte und rekelte sich, bis er ein bequemes Plätzchen für seinen Kopf auf Johns Oberschenkel gefunden hatte.

Auf dem Laptop lief leise Musik. John hatte aufgehört zu reden, stattdessen palaverte Rodney träge. Wie sich seine Muskeln anfühlten und wie gechillt er war und dass er sich nie wieder bewegen wollte. Seine Sprache verschliss, er sprach ohne Betonung, als hätte man ihn mitten in der Nacht, in einem Traum geweckt.


End file.
